steam_islandsfandomcom-20200216-history
Criminal Offenses in Vodkaslavia
The United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia has three court systems; Common (also called Civil), Criminal, and Federal. Amongst many other Nations, Vodkaslavia has similar Criminal Offenses and Misdemeanors, though is sometimes viewed as a Police State due to the commonness for civilians to be arrested and/or fined for various crimes. Below is a list of all Crimes and Misdemeanors within Vodkaslavia. After that is the list of all punishments typically issued in Vodkaslavia. Offenses Accessory An Accessory Charge is filed against people that have encouraged, persuaded, and/or intentionally aids another individual or group into committing an offense. Depending on the severity of the offense that ensued, punishments range from simple fines to death penalty. Aggravated Assault An Aggravated Assault Charge is filed because someone caused or attempted to cause serious bodily harm to another or using a deadly weapon during a crime. Punishments typically range from 10 to 50 years prison time. Aiding and Abetting An Aiding and Abetting Charge is when a person willfully "aids, abets, counsels, commands, induces or procures" the commission of a crime. Punishments typically range between 1 to 5 years prison time. Alcohol Cultivating or Manufacturing An Alcohol Cultivating or Manufacturing ''Charge (sometimes just called ''Alcohol Production) occurs when a person or several persons produce substances containing alcohol that are on the list of prohibited substances. Punishments typically range between 4 to 10 years prison time. Alcohol Possession An Alcohol Possession Charge occurs when a person or business is found with prohibited substances containing alcohol. Punishments for persons is 1 point towards their Identification Card. Punishments for businesses is 2 points towards the owner's Distribution License, as well as 1 point towards all persons involved's Identification Cards. Alcohol Trafficking and Distribution An Alcohol Trafficking and Distribution Charge occurs when a person or several persons attempt to bring illegal alcoholic goods through the borders in an attempt to sell them within the nation's borders. Punishments typically range between 5 to 10 years prison time. Arson An Arson Charge is when a person intentionally burns a structure, building, land, or property. Punishments typically range between 10 to 25 years prison time, or range between 30 years prison time to death penalty if persons are present in the structure at the time and whether they are injured or worse. Assault An Assault Charge is defined as an intentional act that results in a person becoming fearful of imminent bodily harm. Punishments typically range between 15 to 30 years prison time. Battery A Battery Charge is any unlawful physical contact with another person, including offensive touching. Punishments typically range from a ≛6,500.00 fine to 2 years prison time. Bribery A Bribery Charge is the act of offering or receiving compensation for the purpose of influencing any person who is responsible for performing a public or legal duty. Punishments typically range from 1 to 2 years prison time for the one attempting to bribe. The person preforming the public or legal duty, had they accepted or enforced the bribe, also receives the same sentence, as well as is removed from public office and stripped of their title. Burglary A Burglary Charge occurs when someone illegally enters almost any kind of structure for the purpose of committing an illegal action. Punishments typically range from 2 to 10 years prison time depending on building entered and acts committed. Child Abuse Child abuse is any act or failure to act that results in the harm, potential for harm or the threat of harm to a child. Punishments typically range from 20 to 40 years prison time, as well as a concurring fine of up ≛100,000.00. Child Pornography The crime of child pornography includes the possession, production, distribution, or sale of sexual images or videos that exploit or portray children. This is always a Federal Crime. Punishments include several years to life imprisonment. Computer Crime The Department of Justice defines computer crime as, "Any illegal act for which knowledge of computer technology is essential for successful prosecution." Conspiracy The crime of conspiracy is when two or more people get together to plan to commit a crime with the intent of committing that crime. Credit Card Fraud Credit card fraud is committed when a person uses a credit or debit card illegally to obtain funds from an account or to get merchandise or services without paying. Disorderly Conduct A broad term used to charge anyone whose behavior is a public nuisance. Disturbing the Peace Disturbing the peace involves particular behavior that disturbs the overall order of a public place or gathering. Domestic Violence Domestic violence is when one member of a household inflicts bodily harm upon another member of the same household. Drug Cultivation or Manufacturing Illegally cultivating, producing or possessing plants, chemicals or equipment used for the purpose of producing drugs. This is always a Federal Crime. Punishments include life imprisonment or death penalty. Drug Possession The crime of drug possession occurs when someone willfully possesses any illegal controlled substance. Punishments include 10 to 15 years prison sentence. Drug Trafficking or Distribution Both a federal and state crime, drug distribution includes the selling, transportation or importing of illegal controlled substances. This is always a Federal Crime. Punishments include several years to life imprisonment. Drunk Driving A person is charged with drunk driving when they operate a motorized vehicle while under the influence of alcohol or drugs. Embezzlement Embezzlement is when a responsible party misappropriates the money or property that is entrusted to them. Extortion Extortion is a crime that occurs when someone obtains money, property or services through an act of coercion. Forgery Forgery includes falsifying documents, signatures, or faking an object of value with the purpose of committing fraud. Fraud Fraud is committed when a person uses deception or misrepresentation for financial or personal gain. Harassment Unwanted behavior that is intended to annoy, disturb, alarm, torment, upset or terrorize an individual or group. Hate Crime The MWA defines a hate crime as a "criminal offense against a person or property motivated in whole or in part by an offender's bias against a race, religion, disability, sexual orientation, ethnicity, gender, or gender identity.” Identity Theft The Justice Department defines identity theft as, "all types of crime in which someone wrongfully obtains and uses another person's personal data in some way that involves fraud or deception, typically for economic gain." Insurance Fraud Insurance fraud is when a person attempts to obtain payment from an insurance company under false premises. Kidnapping The crime of kidnapping is committed when a person is illegally confined or moved from one place to another against their will. Money Laundering According to the federal law, money laundering occurs when someone attempts to conceal or disguise the nature, location, source, ownership, or the control of the proceeds of unlawful activity. Murder Usually classified as first-degree or second-degree, the crime of murder is the willful taking of another person's life. This is always a Federal Crime. Punishments include life imprisonment or death penalty. Perjury Perjury occurs when a person gives false information when under oath. Prostitution A person can be charged with prostitution when they are compensated in exchange for a sexual act. This is not a crime in all states and districts. Punishments depend on location. Public Intoxication Someone drunk or under the influence of drugs in a public place can be charged with public intoxication. Punishments typically range from one to four days jail time, and if paired with Disturbing the Peace, can have a fine of up to ≛1,000.00. Rape A Rape Charge occurs when someone forces sexual contact with another person without their consent. This is always a Federal Crime. Punishments include life imprisonment or death penalty. Robbery A Robbery Charge involves the act of stealing from another person by the use of physical force or by putting the victim in fear of death or injury. Sexual Assault Although definition varies by state and district, generally a Sexual Assault Charge occurs when a person or persons commit a sexual act without the consent of the victim. Shoplifting A Shoplifting Charge occurs when one steals merchandise from a retail store or business. Solicitation A Solicitation Charge is the offering of compensation for goods or services that are prohibited by law. Stalking A Stalking Charge occurs when a person, over time, follows, harasses or watches another person. Statutory Rape A Statutory Rape Charge occurs with an adult has sex with a minor who is under the age of consent. The age of consent within Vodkaslavia is 20 years old. This is always a Federal Crime. Punishments include life imprisonment or death penalty. Tax Evasion A Tax Evasion Charge involves taking deliberate actions to conceal or misrepresent a person's or business' income, profits, or financial gains, or to inflate or falsify tax deductions. This is always a Federal Crime. Theft A Theft Charge is a general term that can describe various forms of larceny, including burglary, looting, shoplifting, embezzlement, fraud and criminal conversion. Treason A Treason Charge occurs when a person intentionally (or with gross negligence) shares, sells, releases, or steals state secrets that can put the public, the government, troops, allies, or any other party at risk. Punishments include several years to life imprisonment or death penalty. Underage Drinking An Underage Drinking Charge is when a person under the drinking age consumes alcohol. The legal drinking age of Vodkaslavia is 25 years old. Vandalism A Vandalism' Charge occurs when a person intentionally damages property that does not belong to them. Wire Fraud A ''Wire Fraud Charge is the illegal activity that takes place over any interstate wires for the purpose of committing fraud. This is always a '''Federal Crime. Punishments Fines Fines are sums of money (always in Jewels) that must be paid for minor offenses or alongside larger offenses. There are four types of fines. Fines usually are given deadlines for as to when they must be paid, otherwise the state or police department gets the right to liquidate a person's assets until the fine is paid off. Low A low fine ranges from ≛50.00 to ≛500.00. These are usually for traffic violations, parking violations, noise, and other minor offenses. Medium A medium fine ranges from ≛500.00 to ≛5,000.00. These are usually for reoccurring traffic violations, unlawful false alarms, unlawful possession, and other offenses. High A high fine is another from ≛5,000.00 and up (the highest recorded fine at an impressive ≛2,756,200.50). These are usually for dangerous traffic violations, unlawful possession and use, bribery, and other offenses. Concurrent A concurrent fine is a fine put alongside another punishment. These can be any of the above and typically must be paid along with prison time or community service. License Points License points are a numerical value assigned to someone's Driver's License, Distribution License, and Identification Card. Driver's License Points towards one's Driver's License results in their License being taken away. Usually a certain amount of time must past before they're allowed to take the driving test to receive a new license. Licenses are taken away in five point intervals. For each five-point-interval, a point will be added their Identification Card. After ten points, the person receives jail time for unsafe driving practices. Points are added through traffic violations and endangerment of other citizens. Distribution License Points towards one's Distribution License results in their ability to sell or distribute Products or Services. Licenses are taken away in five point intervals. After the first, the citizen must reapply and retest to receive a new License. After the second, the citizen will not be allowed to reapply for a license as they are labeled as too dangerous for consumers. For each five point interval, two points are added towards one's Identification Card. Points are added through dangerous products, unlawful distribution, unlawful practices, false advertising, ETC. Identification Card Points towards one's Identification Card results in harsher punishments for crimes. Identification Card points are dangerous towards the holder. At five points, citizens automatically receive two years prison time regardless of the offense. At ten points, citizens are required to share that they are criminal whenever they move somewhere new. Each five point interval results in automatic prison time of varying lengths. At twenty-five points, the citizen is labeled as a danger to society. Depending on the reason for the their points, they can have all licenses revoked and nonrenewable, enlongated prison time, or be condemned to the death penalty. Jail Time For certain crimes, a sentence of a day or a few can be incurred to remove someone from the public for a short duration of time to alert them of their wrong-doing. Prison Sentence For certain crimes, a sentence of a few months to several years can be imposed upon a person to remove them from the public such that they are no longer a threat or unable to continue what it was they were doing in the past. Death Penalty For Federal Crimes of extreme value, the person may be sentenced to death if they are convicted with overwhelming evidence that they are the perpetrator. If the evidence is not one hundred percent clear, a sentence of life imprisonment is taken in favor, although this could be overwritten to be a death sentence should more evidence come in. Death Penalties typically take place within the State or District the crime occurred, and as such a criminal that has been sentenced to this is at the whims of the State or District in which they acted for how they will be executed. At the criminals request, their death may be a public (anyone may come and see) or private viewing (only family of the criminal and of the victim {as well of the victim if they are able}). Electrocution Electrocution is the use of lethal levels of electric charge to shock a condemned person. This method is not a primary use for any States or Districts in Vodkaslavia. This is solely used as an alternative should the criminal request in some of the more populous States and Districts. Firing Squad Firing Squad is the use of several persons armed with guns to shoot a condemned person. This is the second most used method of execution, as Districts that do not use hanging use this. This is also typically used as a secondary method for States and Districts. Hanging Hanging is the suspension of a condemned person by a noose or ligature around the neck. This is the most often used method for execution in all States and most Districts. Lethal Injection Lethal injection is the practice of injecting one or more drugs into a person (typically a barbiturate, paralytic, and potassium solution) for the express purpose of causing immediate death. This method is not a primary use for any States or Districts in Vodkaslavia. This is solely used as an alternative should the criminal request in some of the more populous States and Districts.Category:Vodkaslavia Category:Law Category:Policy